RUMPO CORPUS
by Emmoirel Potter-Malfoy
Summary: Lors de la grande bataille, Harry dévie un sort lancé par Voldemort, sort qui touche Draco.
1. Rumpo Corpus 1

******Disclaimer** : Rien est à moi, tout est à JKR .

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai corrigé quelques petites fautes et modifié 2-3 petites choses, pour celles et ceux qui l'aurais déjà lu.

**----------**

**Rumpo corpus**

**----------****  
**

Voldemort avait décidé d'attaquer Poudlard en mai, lors de la fin de notre 6ème année. Actuellement, le combat avait déjà commencé entre le seigneur des ténèbres et moi, le survivant. Les sorts pleuvaient de tout les cotés. Je luttai du mieux que je pouvais, évitant des sorts que je ne connaissait pas, mais qui d'après moi devaient être très puissant. Voldemort était déchaîné, il lançait sort après sort, sans me laisser le temps d'attaquer, je ne pouvais que me protéger. Quand tout à coup, j'entendis un cri, si puissant, révélant tant de souffrances, que je me retournais pour voir d'où provenait ce cri. C'est là que je _**te**_ vis, allongé sur le sol, te tordant de douleur, par ma faute.

Oui par ma faute, car c'est moi qui avais dirigé le sort lancé par Voldemort dans ta direction en voulant me protéger. Mais je ne savais pas que _**tu**_ étais là, que _**tu**_ allais le recevoir de plein fouet. _**Tu**_ n'aurais pas du être là. J'étais comme paralysé devant cet horrible spectacle.

- Alors Harry ? Tu t'en prends à tes amis maintenant ? Car il me semble qu'_**il**_ fait partit des tiens depuis quelques temps maintenant. Et oui, je suis au courant de sa trahison tu vois.

Voldemort avait lui aussi arrêté de m'attaquer quand il avait entendu ton cri pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Et le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, lui faisait un plaisir immense, il n'aurait pas à se venger lui même après m'avoir tué, car je venais de le faire pour lui. Et il jubilait !

Mais il fut surpris après ses paroles, de voir que j'étais de nouveau concentré sur lui, les larmes aux yeux, une rage désespérée sur le visage. Un halo de lumière blanche m'entourait, je ne ressemblais plus au Harry Potter du début du combat. On aurait dit qu'une puissance inconnue émanait de moi.

Voldemort était figé de me voir avec cette nouvelle facette, tellement figé, qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand un rayon vert sortit de ma baguette, fondit sur lui dans un grand cri de rage.

Après avoir tué Voldemort, je me précipitais sur ton corps inerte et innocent qui n'aurait pas du recevoir ce sort qui m'était destiné. Je me mit à pleurer en te tenant dans mes bras et en psalmodiant des excuses que je pensait être inutiles. Puis je finis par sombrer, la fatigue du combat, la douleur et les émotions m'emportant dans un monde parallèle.

**----------**

J'avais mal, ce fut ma première pensée quand je me réveillais dans l'obscurité. J'avais surtout mal au niveau du cœur, je me sentais oppressé, comme si quelque chose m'enserrait cet organe qui me maintenait vivant. Je savais ce que j'avais, je me souvenais de tout. _**Tu **_était là alors qu'il n'aurait pas du, _**tu**_ avait reçu le sort que j'avais dévié, et _**tu**_ en était mort, par ma faute. Je t'avais tué, j'avais tué celui qui était tout pour moi, celui pour qui je devais gagner cette guerre. Mais à quoi cela me servait maintenant que je _**t**_'avais tué !

Je me recroquevillais en boule sur mon lit, les larmes coulant à flot, se fut comme ça que je me rendormis, en pleurant la disparition de mon amour.

**----------**

Ce fut des voix qui me réveillèrent, il y avait des personnes qui parlaient près de moi. J'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux, mais une lumière vive m'en empêchait. Quelqu'un avait du s'en apercevoir car cette personne se mit à me parler.

- Harry, comment ça va ? Ouvre les yeux, tu es à l'infirmerie.

Je reconnus la voix de ma douce Hermione, et me forçais à ouvrir les yeux. Autour d'elle il y avait Ron, Dumbledore, Pomfresh et Rogue. Ils étaient tous autour de mon lit, l'air sombre, grave et fatigué.

- Comment vas tu Harry ? Me demanda Pomfresh en me donnant une potion à boire.

- Mal ! Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Est ce que j'ai réussi ?

- Tu es là depuis quatre jours Harry et oui tu as réussi, tu as vaincu Voldemort. Me répondit Dumbledore.

Et là j'éclatais de nouveau en sanglot et m'adressais à mon professeur de potion.

- Professeur Rogue … Severus, je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute ! En voulant me protéger d'un sort que Voldemort m'avais lancé, je l'ai dévié sur lui. Je ne savais pas qu'il était là, pardon, pardon Severus, c'est moi qui ais tué votre filleul. C'est de ma faute si Draco est mort.

Tout le monde était abasourdi par ce que je venais de dire, ils me regardaient tous comme si j'avais dit une énorme absurdité. Alors que je venais tout simplement de révéler une vérité qui me faisait mal. Puis Dumbledore pris la parole, avec un étrange sourire triste.

- Parce que tu crois que tu as tué Draco Malefoy Harry ?

- Je ne le crois pas professeur, j'en suis sur, malheureusement.

- Professeur Rogue je vous laisse lui annoncer.

- Me l'annoncer ! Mais m'annoncer quoi ? Me suis-je écrié. La colère laissant place aux sanglots.

- Tout d'abord calmez vous Mr Potter ! Ensuite sachez que je ne vous pardonnerais pas, car il n'y a rien à pardonner ! Vous n'avez pas tué mon filleul…

- Mais si ! Je lui ais renvoyé le sort qui m'était destiné !

- Peut être que vous lui avais renvoyé ce sort, Mr Potter, mais ça ne l'a pas tué ! Me répondit-il avec un petit sourire emprunt de tristesse.

Là, à ces paroles, mon cœur fit une embardé. Tu n'étais pas mort, Draco, tu n'étais pas mort, je ne t'avais pas tué ! Je me sentis plus léger d'un coup, la pression autour de mon cœur se relâcha.

- Je…Je ne l'ai pas tué ? Alors il va bien ? Mais où est-il ?

- En fait Mr Potter, il ne vas pas vraiment bien, il s'affaiblit de jour en jour. Il est dans une sorte de coma, nous ne savons pas ce qu'il a, car nous n'avons pas réussi à savoir quel sort l'a touché. Il est dans la chambre d'à coté. Nous vous avons installé l'un comme l'autre dans des chambres à l'abri des curieux.

- Comment ça vous ne savez pas ce qu'il a ?

- Non, nous ne savons pas, car vous seul pouvez nous dire quel est le sort qu'il a reçu.

- Mais je ne m'en souviens pas. Il y a eu tellement de sorts prononcés durant ce combat.

Le professeur Rogue ainsi que tout les autres les autres me regardèrent avec un abattement soudain dans leurs regards. C'était comme si je venais d'annoncer la fin du monde. Et ça l'était, du moins pour moi ! Je ne t'avais pas tué, mais je ne savais plus quel sort tu avais reçu, et ça allait te tuer cette fois. Car d'après ce que j'avais compris, ton corps luttait difficilement. Je me renfermais de nouveau sur moi même, quand je senti Hermione et Ron m'entourer de leur bras.

- Harry, tu sais que tu peux le savoir. Me le rappela Ron.

- Mais bien sur ! S'exclama Hermione. Ron a raison Harry ! Tu te souviens en début d'année, tu as réussi la projection astrale quand tu voulais aller dans le passé pour voir pourquoi Ma…

- HERMIONE !!!

- Euh oui, excuse moi, enfin bref, tu as réussi. Tu pourrais peut être le refaire, et ainsi voir ce qu'il s'est exactement passé.

- Tu…tu crois que je pourrais de nouveau réussir Hermione ?

- Mais bien sur Harry, Ron et moi serons là pour t'aider.

- Hum hum ! Alors comme ça Mr Potter, vous savez faire la projection astrale ? Et qui plus est celle du passé ? Me demanda le professeur Rogue.

-Euh…oui. Répondis-je timidement, comme quelqu'un pris en faute. Enfin du moins j'ai réussi une fois.

- Mr Potter, vous m'étonnerez toujours ! Mais je suis heureux d'entendre enfin une bonne nouvelle concernant draco. Car grâce à vous, nous pourrons le soigner.

- Je l'espère professeur. J'espère de tout cœur y arriver.

-Bien, nous coupa Dumbledore, a présent nous allons te laisser te reposer Harry, nous reviendrons cette après midi, pour t'assister dans ta projection astrale. A toute à l'heure.

- A toute à l'heure.

Lorsque tout le monde fut parti, j'essayais de me rendormir, pour reprendre assez de force pour réussir la projection astrale, qui me permettrait d'aider Pomfresh et Rogue, à soigner draco. Mais j'avais beau essayer, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, les images de toi au sol, repassant en boucle dans mon esprit, me tirèrent de nouvelles larmes.

Quand Pomfresh, repassa me voir une demi heure après le départ des autres, je lui demandais si il était possible de faire venir Ron et Hermione. Elle accepta de bon cœur, et les fit appeler. Quand ils arrivèrent, je leur expliquais que je ne pouvais plus attendre, que je voulais essayer la projection maintenant. De toute manière, je n'avais pas besoin de l'aide des professeurs pour la faire, la leur me suffisait.

- Tu es sur Harry ? Me demanda Ron.

- Oui, j'en suis sur, vous savez très bien que je ne pourrais pas attendre plus longtemps, en sachant que je suis le seul à pouvoir essayer quelque chose pour l'aider. Et vous savez très bien pourquoi.

- D'accord Harry, je comprend, alors si tu es près je suis d'accord.

- Merci Hermione.

Je me positionnais bien dans mon lit, pour être le plus à l'aise possible et me détendre un maximum. Mes deux amis, me tenant chacun une main pour me soutenir, car cette pratique demande beaucoup d'énergie, et eux, en me tenant la main, me faisaient passer la leur. Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais.

Je commençais à me sentir très léger, comme un courant d'air. Je n'avais déjà plus conscience de ce qui m'entourais réellement, je me trouvais au dessus d'un grand espace, il y avait pleins de monde, le ciel était noir, avec très peu d'étoiles, même la lune semblait s'être cachée. Je reconnu le champs de bataille, il y avait des corps couchés partout, je voyais des élèves et des adultes se battre contre des Mangemorts. Mais je ne m'attardais pas là, car je savais que je ne pouvais rester très longtemps en état de projection, et il fallait que je me dépêche de te trouver. Puis c'est là que je nous vis, tous les trois, toi, Voldemort et moi. Le combat était acharné, tu avais l'air paralysé par ce que tu voyais. Il faut dire que Voldemort était déchaîné. Puis je l'entendis lancer un sort qui m'était encore inconnu. Le Rumpo Corpus. Puis je te vit t'effondré, et c'est là que j'ai compris que c'était ce sort que je t'avais renvoyé. Tout à coup j'eus l'impression de te voir t'éloigner, mais je me rappelais que c'était l'impression que donnait la projection astrale, quand ton âme retourne dans ton corps. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, de nouveau dans le présent, je m'écriais en me redressant, Rumpo Corpus, et m'affalais de nouveau sur mon lit.

C'est Hermione qui prit la parole en premier pour me demander si j'allais bien. Ensuite je m'aperçus que Rogue et Dumbledore était là aussi.

- Harry, je t'avais dis que nous viendrions cet après midi pour ça, me sermonnait Dumbledore, pourquoi ne nous as tu pas attendu ?

- Désolé professeur, mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir, et je ne pouvais plus attendre en sachant qu'un ami souffrait en attendant que je sache quel sort l'avait touché.

- Hum, oui, je comprends. Et à tu réussi ? As tu pu voir quel est ce sort ?

- Oui, c'est le Rumpo Corpus.

Là je vis Rogue blanchir en un rien de temps, on aurais put croire qu'il allait s'effondrer. Dumbledore lui amena une chaise pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir. Là, je vis pour la première fois, des larmes couler sur le visage du professeur Rogue.

- Professeur, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi pleurez-vous ? Dites-moi quel est le problème professeur. Lui demandai-je.

- C'est ce sort Mr Potter, c'est un très puissant sort de magie noire, seules trois personnes ont pu y survivre. C'est un sort qui vous détruit intérieurement. Comme le dit son nom, il force de votre corps à se rompre de l'intérieur. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour aider Draco. Seule sa volonté pourra l'aider à s'en sortir. Malheureusement je ne pense pas que Draco soit assez fort pour survivre.

Nous vîmes après ces mots, Rogue s'enfuir à toute vitesse. Ce que venait de nous dire Rogue, nous plongea dans un abattement total. Hermione prit ma main, et me demanda comment j'allais. Je ne pus lui répond, tellement j'étais effondré. Je ne vis pas les autres partir, tant j'étais perdu dans la douleur que venait de provoquer ces mots.

Je me rendis compte que je m'étais endormi quand j'ouvris les yeux et découvrit qu'il faisait nuit noire. Alors je décidais de me lever et de te chercher. Une fois arrivée dans ta chambre, je te découvris allonger sur ton lit, la peau plus pâle que d'habitude, les traits tirés comme si tu te battais contre la douleur. Je pris la décision de passer toutes les nuits à tes côtés. Quand je sentit les larmes affluer je me fis violence pour ne pas qu'elles coulent. Je me devais d'être fort pour toi.

Voilà Draco, tu sais maintenant ce qu'il s'est passé depuis ce fameux soir, il y a huit jours. Depuis, je passe toutes mes nuits ici, près de toi. Et je te parle. Au fond de moi, j'espère que tu vas t'en sortir, que tu entends ma voix, et que cela te donne assez de force pour te battre. Je sais maintenant grâce à Hermione quel est l'ampleur de ce sort, et qu'il est très difficile de s'en sortir. Mais je compte sur toi, je sais que tu es fort, alors bats toi. Il est l'heure pour moi de partir, le jour va bientôt se lever, et seul Hermione et Ron savent que je viens de voir toutes les nuits, et pourquoi je viens.

******----------**

Bonsoir Draco, me voilà, tous les autres sont couché. Ce soir, je vais te raconter pourquoi j'étais si distant avec toi alors que nos groupes d'amis respectifs se sont rapprochés pendant la guerre pour ne faire qu'un.

Il est vrai que c'était un rêve utopique que de voir se rapprocher Gryffondor et serpentard, mais voilà nous avons réussi. J'en étais le plus heureux. Hermione et Pansy sont devenues les meilleures amies, Ron et Blaise s'entendent comme larrons en foire. Seamus, Dean, Vincent et Grégory nous font les quatre cents coups. Et toi, je voyais que tu essayais d'être plus proche de moi. Mais je ne pouvais m'y résoudre, car depuis que je t'avais vu pleurer dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde (c'est d'ailleurs cette fois là, la première fois que j'ai fait ma 1ère projection astrale), j'ai eu envie de te serrer dans mes bras pour te consoler et te rassurer. Comme le dit Hermione, je suis tout bêtement tombé amoureux de toi.

Alors depuis, j'essaie de ne pas être trop proche de toi. Je sais que c'est égoïste, que tu voudrais seulement être mon ami au même titre que les autres, mais je ne peux pas te laisser te rapprocher, car cela me ferait trop souffrir. C'est comme ça que j'essaye de me protéger, de me forger une carapace face à ces sentiments qui m'étouffent. Pourtant Merlin sait que j'aimerais te laisser faire, car je sais que cela te blesse. Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis aussi proche des autres, Gryffondor et serpentard confondus, alors que je te laisse à l'écart.

J'espère que tu t'en sortiras, et que si tu te souviens de ce que je te dis, tu comprendras pourquoi cette distance entre nous, et que tu ne m'en voudras pas. Je vais y aller, le temps passe vite, il est l'heure. À ce soir.

******----------**

Draco, cela fait maintenant trois semaines que tu es là, étendu sur ce lit, sans aucun changement. Par contre pour moi, la douleur s'accentue de plus en plus dans la poitrine. Hermione et Ron trouvent que je vais de plus en plus mal. Il paraît que j'ai maigri, trop apparemment, et que mon aura faiblie. Ils me disent que je dois me reposer, ce qui voudrait dire te laisser, et ça je ne peux pas. Je sais que je devrais dormir plus souvent, manger plus, mais je n'ai aucune envie de ça. Mon seul désir, est que tu te rétablisses, que tu arrives à lutter contre ce Rumpo Corpus.

D'après Pomfresh et Rogue, ton état est stationnaire. Il ne s'est pas aggravé mais il ne s'est pas arrangé non plus. Les vacances d'été arrivent et comme tous les autres je vais devoir partir. Cela me désespère de te laisser seul ici, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Dumbledore m'a assuré que je pourrais revenir dès le 1er août, que ce serait comme cadeau d'anniversaire.

Tu parles d'un cadeau d'anniversaire, ce qui serait vraiment un cadeau, serait que tu sois guéri. Mais bon au moins je serai près de toi. Tu vas me manquer, enfin non, tu me manques déjà et ce depuis trois semaines. Je dois y aller, Hermione et Ron sont venus me chercher, nous devons aller prendre le Poudlard express. Au revoir Mon Ange.

A suivre......

**********----------**

La suite devrais normalement arriver bientot. Il n'y aura que 2 chapitres. Bonne lecture à tous.


	2. Rumpo Corpus 2

Voilà la suite.....et fin. J'ai constatée que quelques uns d'entre vous attendais la suite, alors la voilà, je l'ai écrite aujourd'hui même pour vous faire plaisir. Bonne lecture. Pensez aux reviews, que ça vous ais plus, ou non. ;-)

**----------**

_**Rumpo corpus**_

**----------**_**  
**_

_Tu vas me manquer, enfin non, tu me manques déjà et ce depuis trois semaines. Je dois y aller, Hermione et Ron sont venus me chercher, nous devons aller prendre le Poudlard express. Au revoir Amour._

**----------**

Bonsoir Draco, mon ange. Ca y est je suis revenu, nous sommes le 1er août. Enfin je devrais plutôt dire le 2 vu qu'il est déjà 1h30 du matin. Je suis content que Dumbledore ai tenu sa promesse, ça y est je suis libre des Dursley, je n'aurais plus jamais à retourner chez eux. Mais cessons de parler de moi.

Tu m'as manqué, je suis heureux de constater que tu es encore parmi nous, que le Rumpo Corpus n'a pas encore eu raison de toi. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je ne t'ai pas vu pendant un mois, mais je trouve tes traits plus tirés et ta peau plus blanche encore. Non je pense que c'est parce que je ne t'ai pas vu depuis tout ce temps, c'est une impression, sinon Dumbledore et Pomfresh me l'auraient dit si ton état s'était aggravé.

Tu dois me prendre pour un fou, je suis là, à te faire la conversation, comme si de rien n'était, comme si tu allais me répondre. Je sais, je suis pathétique, mais que veux tu, je t'aime et je garde l'espoir que tu vas t'en sortir. La preuve, tu es encore là, le Rumpo Corpus n'a pas encore eu raison de toi, j'ose me dire que c'est grâce à mon soutient, et que donc tu m'entends. Donc oui je préfère passer pour fou à te faire la conversation, plutôt que de baisser les bras.

Je vais devoir y aller mon ange, il faut que j'aille me reposer un peu car Hermione et Ron arrivent tout à l'heure. Ils ont décidé de venir passer le mois d'août ici, avec nous. Tu sais, ils s'inquiètent beaucoup pour toi eux aussi, ils tiennent à toi maintenant qu'ils te connaissent vraiment. Donc oui ils s'inquiètent pour toi, et pour moi. C'est pour ça que je vais devoir aller me reposer un peu, pour ne pas leur faire de peine plus qu'ils n'en ont déjà. Au fait je ne t'ai pas dis, mais ça y est, Ron s'est enfin décidé à lui avouer ses sentiments, donc ils sont enfin ensemble. Je suis heureux pour eux. A ce soir mon ange, bat toi, je crois en toi.

**----------**

Draco, ça fait déjà une semaine que je suis de retour, je commence à désespérer de te revoir en pleine forme un jour. Je sais je ne devrais pas perdre espoir, mais ça va faire bientôt 3 mois que tu es là, allongé sur ce lit. Hermione et Ron on beau me répéter que si il n'y avais pas d'espoir qu'un jour tu te rétablisse, tu ne serais déjà plus là. Je … je ne vais pas rester ce soir mon ange, je sais que je ne pourrais pas retenir mes larmes comme d'habitude, et je ne veux pas que tu les entendent, donc je vais retourner dans mon dortoir. Je reviendrais demain, peut être, si j'en ai la force. Au revoir mon ange.

**----------**

Draco, ne m'en veux pas, je sais que j'aurais du venir hier et avant hier, mais je ne pouvais pas, excuse moi. Je n'avais pas la force d'affronter encore ce que Voldemort a fait. Te voir comme ça entraîne toujours deux réactions différentes en moi. Il y a d'abord la joie. La joie de voir que tu es toujours parmi nous, à te battre. Et il y a le désespoir. Le désespoir de voir que tu es toujours parmi nous, inconscient, bien plus proche de la … … de la mort qu'il n'y paraît. Elle pourrait t'emmener sans nous laisser le temps de te dire au revoir. Je dis au revoir et non adieu, car je sais que nous te retrouverions, de l'autre coté, et plus tôt que tu ne le penses pour moi. Si tu devais nous quitter, j'irais te rejoindre prématurément, car je sais que je ne pourrais vivre en sachant que tu n'es plus de ce monde.

Je sais, je suis plutôt lugubre ce soir, je ne devrais pas te dire tout ça. Je sais que ça ne t'aidera pas. D'ailleurs je vais partir, je vais retourner auprès de Ron et Hermione, plutôt que de te raconter des choses morbides. Au revoir mon ange, à bientôt.

**----------**

Ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plait ! Je sais je n'ai pas tenu parole, celle de venir tout les soirs. Mais je n'y arrive plus, je n'ai plus la force d'affronter ton combat qui me semble inutile. Je sais que ça fait cinq jours que je ne suis pas venu. Mais t'en es tu seulement rendu compte ? Non, je ne pense pas ! Je ne pense pas que tu sois conscient de ce qui t'entoure, ni du fait que je passe, ou du moins passait, toutes mes nuits près de toi. Ce soir je ne resterais pas plus longtemps, je dois aller quelque part. Je t'aime, à bientôt.

**----------**

Je n'y crois pas ! Non mais tu rends compte ! Ils m'ont suivi ! Qui ça ? Mes deux soit disant meilleurs amis pardi ! Quand je suis venu il y a trois jours et que je t'ais dit que je devais aller quelque part, et bien j'ai été à square Grimmaurd, chez Sirius. Enfin chez moi, vu qu'il me l'a légué. Enfin bref. J'y suis allé car je voulais, comment dire ça, je voulais partir. Partir avant toi, pour t'attendre de l'autre coté, que tu ne soit pas seul à ton arrivée. Mais voilà, ils m'ont suivi et m'en ont empêché ! Ils m'ont ramené ici en me disant que j'étais fou de vouloir mourir, alors qu'il y avait encore une chance que tu t'en sortes. Tu parles, si il y avait encore une chance, je pense qu'elle serait déjà passée par là et que tu serais avec nous et non dans ce lit. Mais si ils croient que de m'avoir ramené ici m'empêchera de mettre mon plan à exécution, et bien ils se trompent.

Je vais y aller avant que le jour se lève, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils me trouvent tout de suite. Je vais aller dans la tour d'astronomie mon ange. J'ai trouvé un moyen de faire en sorte que mon âme t'y attende. Quand tu seras près, guide ton âme là bas, ainsi nous partirons ensemble de l'autre côté. Je t'aime mon bel ange. A bientôt.

**----------**

Et voilà, encore une fois j'ai échoué. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait pour me retrouver si vite, pourtant quand je suis allé dans la tour, il était cinq heures, donc j'avais au moins quatre bonnes heures devant moi. Mais non, il a fallut qu'Hermione déboule peu de temps après que j'ai commencé ! Du coup j'ai dormis toute la journée hier, car Pomfresh m'a donné une potion de sommeil, c'est pour ça que je ne pas pu venir te voir après ma 2ème tentative ratée.

Par contre, pendant le lapse de temps ou je n'étais pas endormi, j'ai entendu quelque chose qui m'a bouleversé. Mais pourquoi ne me l'ont-ils pas dit plus tôt ! Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas dit que ton état c'était aggravé au début des vacances. Mais apparemment tu as repris le dessus, il paraît que maintenant il s'est arrangé. Alors je vais te promettre une chose, je ne vais rien tenter pendant un mois, mais si dans un mois rien n'a changé, alors cette fois je ne me louperais pas ! Maintenant je vais te laisser, il reste une semaine avant la reprise des cours, et Pomfresh veut que j'aille à sainte mangouste, pour une sorte de cure de remise en forme. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'y aller, mais au moins comme ça ils penseront que j'ai décidé de laisser tomber mon idée de suicide. Ne t'inquiète donc pas de ne pas me voir pendant une semaine. Je serais là pour la rentrée. Je t'aime, ne l'oublis pas et attend moi.

**----------**

Me revoilà, c'est le jour de la rentrée. Je monte en 4ème vitesse à l'infirmerie, il faut que j'aille le voir, il m'a manqué. Mais quand j'y arrive et que je rentre dans sa chambre, je reçois un choc, le lit est vide ! Je sens alors le sol se dérober sous mes pieds, je m'effondre, en larmes. Tu ne m'as pas attendu, tu es parti, sans moi. Si j'avais été là, j'aurais pu te suivre immédiatement après ton départ, pour que tu ne sois pas seul. Mais non, tu ne m'as pas attendu ! Hermione viens d'arriver, elle me sert dans ses bras, je laisse les larmes couler, ma poitrine est oppressée, le souffle me manque.

Cette nuit je te rejoindrais. Cette fois je réussirais, car maintenant je sais comment Hermione a su pour ma 2ème tentative, elle m'avait lancé un sort d'alerte qui devait la prévenir dès que je me faisait le moindre mal. Mais cette foils il ne servira à rien, car j'ai trouvé comment l'annuler moi même. Donc cette fois personne ne sera au courant quand je partirais te rejoindre. Je me ressaisi, il faut que nous allions dans la grande salle, il va être l'heure de la répartition. Je vais faire comme toi mon ange, je vais mettre un masque impassible toute la soirée, et quand tout le monde sera parti se coucher, je viendrais, je viendrais te rejoindre. A toute à l'heure mon bel ange.

**----------**

Ca y est, la répartition est terminée, chacun sait à quelle maison il appartient désormais. Dumbledore prend la parole.

- Chers élèves, anciens ou nouveaux venus. J'ai une proposition à vous faire ! Je vous propose d'oublier un peu à quelle maison vous appartenez, et vous autorise à vous mélanger. Si vous êtes d'accord, il n'y aura plus une table pour chaque maison, mais quatre tables où vous pourrez vous installer selon vos envies. Maintenant que la guerre est finie, et que nous avons pu constater que le rapprochement entre maisons, surtout gryffondor et serpentard, est possible, il n'y a pas de raison que vous soyez séparé de vos amis lors des repas. Etes vous d'accord ?

C'est un grand oui massif qui lui est répondu. Tous les élèves sont d'accord avec ça. C'est dans un grand brouhaha que je vois plusieurs élèves se lever et rejoindre leurs amis à d'autres tables. Du coup, Blaise, Pansy, Vincent et Grégory nous ont rejoint. Je suis content de les voir, une dernière fois. Hermione et Pansy parlent du dernier livre qu'elles ont lu. Ron et Blaise parle quidditch. Greg, Seamus, Dean et Vince préparent déjà leurs futurs mauvais coups. Je les regarde, attendri, de voir que la guerre auras au moins permis ça. Ils seront un soutien pour Ron et Hermione quand je partirais. Je vois Dumbledore qui veut encore prendre la parole, serait ce pour nous annoncer que tu es partit, que tu ne reviendra jamais ? Je pense, le silence se fait, tout le monde se tourne vers lui. Je sens ma gorge se serrer, mais je lutte, je t'ai promis de rester impassible.

- Cher amis, je n'ai pas fini. Je sais que vous avez faim, mais il vous faudra patienter encore un peu. Il manque quelqu'un parmi nous ! Draco Malefoy ! Beaucoup d'entre vous savent qu'il nous a été d'une grande aide pendant la guerre. Son rôle d'espion auprès de Voldemort nous a beaucoup aidé. Comme vous le savez sûrement, pendant la grande bataille il a été touché par un sort de magie noire, le Rumpo corpus. Sort qui est très dur à combattre et qui laisse très peu de chance de survie. Et je voudrais tous que vous lui fassiez une ovation pour son courage pendant cette guerre, que vous lui rendiez hommage.

Après ces paroles, c'est le silence le plus total, je sens mes larmes affluer de nouveau, puis Dumbledore commence a applaudir. Il est rejoint par les autres professeurs, puis tous les élèves font de même. Cet hommage pour toi mon ange, est beau ! De voir tout les élèves et professeurs t'applaudir alors que tu n'es plus parmi nous. Puis tout à coup c'est le silence ! Les portes de la grande salle viennent de s'ouvrir, mon cœur manque un battement quand je vois qui vient d'arriver. Et mes larmes se mettent à couler, cette fois je ne les retiens pas, se sont des larmes de joie. Car oui, c'est bien toi qui es là, soutenu par Pomfresh, tu as l'air faible, mais tu es vivant ! Tu fais un sourire timide à la foule qui t'observe, puis les applaudissements reprennent de plus belle. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, tu es VIVANT !!! Tu as réussi à vaincre ce sort ! Hermione se tourne vers moi, elle me fait un grand sourire et me serre dans ses bras en me disant :

-Maintenant Harry, promet moi de ne plus jamais vouloir te tuer !

-Promis, lui répondis-je abasourdi. Je n'ai plus de raison maintenant.

Pomfresh t'aide à avancer, blaise et Pansy se sont levés pour t'accueillir, ils t'aident à t'asseoir près d'eux. Et tous ceux de notre petit groupe te souhaitent la bienvenue parmi nous. Moi je ne dis rien, encore sous le choc. Dumbledore reprend la parole.

-Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous là, nous pouvons commencer à manger.

Et c'est dans un pop retentissant que les plats apparaissent devant nous. Tout le monde te demande comment tu vas. Je n'ose pas parler, tout d'un coup je suis pris d'une peur panique à l'idée que tu ais entendu tout ce que je te disais pendant toutes ces nuits. Je me dépêche de manger, et je file dans mon dortoir sans rien dire. La peur est plus forte, surtout lorsque je t'entends dire ce qui t'a donné la force de te battre. Une voix.

Une voix que tu entendais tous les jours ! Je comprend qu'il s'agit de moi, j'espère que tu ne te souvient pas de quoi je te parlais par contre, mais là encore je prend peur. Voilà ce que tu leurs a dit.

-J'entendais cette vois me parler, mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle me disait. Par contre je ressentais ses sentiments, et c'est grâce à cette voix que j'ai trouvé la force de me battre. En fait je pense que je suis tombé sous son charme. Et heureusement, sinon je ne serais pas là à l'heure qu'il est. Le seul hic, c'est que je ne sais pas à qui est cette voix, mais je trouverais, je veux le remercier. Je dis « le » car c'était une voix masculine.

Là s'en est trop, je prend mes jambes à mon cou, et je file au dortoir, t'en pis pour le repas. Mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un me fasse parler et que tu reconnaisses ma voix. Il va falloir que j'évite de parler en ta présence maintenant.

**----------**

Cela fait une semaine que les cours ont repris, et que tu es de nouveau avec nous. Pour le moment j'ai réussi à ne pas te parler, et heureusement, car tu nous as raconté que des brides de conversation de cette voix t'étaient revenues. Et qu'apparemment ce garçon, aurais des sentiments pour toi. Là ça devient vraiment dangereux pour moi, si tu découvres que c'est moi. J'aurais l'air fin devant tous nos amis. Car je sais que mes sentiments ne sont pas partagés. Hermione et Ron ne comprennent pas pourquoi je ne veux rien te dire. Ils me disent que je devrais être honnête avec toi. Mais franchement, là, je ne peux pas. Tu m'imagine t'avouer que c'est moi cette voix et donc par la même avouer mes sentiments. Non, tu me rirais au nez. Car comme tu l'as dis, tu est peut être tombé sous le charme de cette voix, ma voix, mais ton cœur est déjà pris. Donc oui, tu me rirais au nez. Et ça je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas que tu salisses de tes moqueries ce que je ressent. Alors non ! Je ne dirais rien !je ne vais pas ……

-Harry ? HARRY !!!

Mince, tu me parles, je te regarde mais ne dis rien.

-Mais tu vas me répondre bon sang ?

Te répondre ? Mais répondre à quoi ? Tu as du me poser une question, mais j'était tellement dans mes pensées que je ne pas entendu. Tous les autres nous regarde, Hermione me regarde en se demandant si je vais te répondre.

-Harry, bon sang, tu vas enfin me dire pourquoi tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole depuis une semaine ?

-…

-Mais par Merlin, qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour que tu ne veuilles pas me parler ?

Je vois que tu commences à t'énerver, je me lève, je me prépare à fuir.

-BORDEL, MAIS REPONDS MOI !!!!!!

Je lutte, je sens que je m'énerve moi aussi de te voir tant insister, que tu ne veuilles pas me laisser tranquille. Les autres n'osent plus bouger ni parler, ils attendent de voir si je vais enfin dire quelque chose.

-TU TE CROIS SI SUPERIEUR A MOI HARRY ? QUE TU NE VEUILLE PAS ME PARLER ? REPONDS MOI !!!

Là, ça me blesse et je te répond, dans ma tête bien sur…….

-ET QUE VEUX TU QUE JE TE DISE DRACO ??? QUE ……

STOP !!! Merlin, je n'ai pas fait ça ? Non, je n'ai pas parlé à voix haute ? Je vois à ta tête et à celle des autres que si, je l'ai fait, j'ai parlé à voix haute. Et vu ta tête, je pense que ça a fait tilt. Tu as reconnu ma voix. N'est ce pas ? Je suis désolé, je suis peut être un gryffondor courageux, mais y a pas marqué abruti non plus sur mon front. Ni une ni deux, je prends la poudre d'escampette. Je ne veux pas rester là à entendre tes sarcasmes, alors que les larmes arrivent.

Je cours dans le château, je file dans la salle sur demande. Quand elle s'ouvre je découvre une pièce sombre, avec en tout et pour tout, un lit et une cheminée. Sur le lit il y a un objet, on dirait un cadre photo. Je m'approche, toujours en larmes, prend le cadre et y découvre une photo de toi. Un rire cynique me vient. Cette salle sur demande pense vraiment à tout, même à ce qui fait mal. Je m'allonge sur le lit, regarde la photo, puis la sert contre moi en versant toutes les larmes de mon corps. C'est comme ça que je fini par sombrer dans un lourd sommeil.

**----------**

Quand je me réveille, je suis face la fenêtre, je vois qu'il fait nuit. Puis tout à coup je sens une respiration derrière moi, merlin, faite que ce ne soit que mon imagination. Puis je sens un bras bouger sur ma hanche, là j'espère de tout cœur que ce soit Hermione qui soit venue me réconforter. Puis j'entends mon prénom, et à cette voix, je sais que ce n'est pas Hermione. C'est toi ! Je n'ose pas me retourner, en plus j'ai toujours le cadre contre moi, décidément, que de malchance aujourd'hui. Tu m'appel encore une fois, mais je suis paralyser, je ne veux vraiment pas me retourner et t'affronter. Puis tu te lances, tu prend la parole.

-Harry s'il te plait, même si tu ne veux pas me regarder, écoute moi s'il te plait. Jusqu'au bout.

Je fais un signe de tête pour te signifier que je t'écouterais et tu te lances dans ton récit.

-En fait, je ne vous ai pas dis toute la vérité sur ma période de semi coma. J'ai effectivement quelqu'un dans mon cœur depuis quelque temps, depuis plus d'un an maintenant, et je suis effectivement tombé sous le charme de cette voix, en réalité, j'en suis tombé amoureux. Tout simplement parce que cette personne me donnais tout ce que celui qui faisait battre mon cœur avant n'aurais jamais pu me donner, car il ne s'intéressait pas à moi. Je sais c'est idiot, mais ça m'a aidé à me battre, il m'a aidé à me battre. Il venait tous les jours, il m'aidait sans le savoir. Puis il n'est pas venu pendant de longs jours, j'ai compris à mon réveil que c'était à cause des vacances. Puis il est revenu, au début il était heureux, puis au fur et à mesure il devenait plus sombre et venais moins souvent, puis il m'a avoué vouloir mourir, pour me rejoindre de l'autre coté, qu'il avait déjà essayé de se donner la mort, deux fois. Puis il est reparti plusieurs jours. Et c'est là que j'ai eu le déclic, je me suis battu encore plus fort que d'habitude, je ne voulais pas qu'il meure car je l'aimais, il m'a fait très peur. Tu m'as fait très peur Harry. Oui, maintenant je sais que c'était toi cette voix. Et si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, je suis tombé amoureux de toi deux fois. Deux fois, car la personne que j'aimais avant cette voix, c'était déjà toi !

Tu te rapproches de moi, je sens tes bras me serrer encore plus fort, tu me retournes pour que je sois face à toi. Mes yeux sont humides, des larmes me coulent sur les joues, mais encore une fois en une semaine, se sont des larmes de bonheur. Car je ressens un immense soulagement en voyant tes yeux, me refléter l'exactitude de tes paroles. Je n'ose pas parler, de peur de faire éclater cette bulle de bien être qui nous entoure. Tu te rapproches de moi, doucement, et je sens enfin la douceur de tes lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Je ferme les yeux, je suis bien, heureux. Tu m'enlèves tes lèvres, pour me dire quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais cru entendre un jour.

-Je t'aime.

Et là, pour la 2ème fois en une semaine, je te parle moi aussi, enfin.

-je t'aime aussi mon ange.

Tu reprend mes lèvres dans un doux baiser, puis ressers ton étreinte. Après quelques minutes de tendresse, tu me dis de dormir, que tu restes près de moi, que tu ne me quitteras pas. Et je sombre dans un bien être immense, un sommeil peuplés de doux rêves.

**----------**

**FIN**


End file.
